


Wet Kisses

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Mythologies Oneshots [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: (okay i know they're like 15ish but come the fuck on), First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canoe ride went wrong...</p><p>Or right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this makes no sense to me, even to me, the author.   
> You're more than welcome to turn away if you don't like smut. (the tag is there for a reason)
> 
> Other than that, enjoy.
> 
> And let's be real, 15 years old boys are quite... hormonal... my own high school life proves that. Things they do to get noticed, man. 
> 
> (Sorry 'bout the long author's note.)

“I’m wet,” Nico grumbles to Will.

“I’ve noticed,” Will replies curtly. “Sorry for trying to take my _significant annoyance_ for a romantic moonlit canoe date.”

“You’re forgiven–” Nico starts, only to be cut off short by his boyfriend.

“I thought holding grudges was your fatal flaw,” Will muses, probably, mostly to himself. “Are you over that little flaw, Nico?”

“Or I’m just trying to be forgiving for my _boyfriend_.”

 

Silence.

 

Then Will picks Nico up like he weighs nothing (then again, Nico has been told he’s on the skinny side) and kisses him on the lips.

 

Yes, lips. Actual lip-on-lip action. Nico blushes at that. Even after six months of kind of dating, they’ve never kissed each other on the lips.

 

“Oh gods, Nico, I’m–” Will starts.

“No, it’s okay,” Nico smiles—a rare occasion. “I shouldn’t have been a difficult asshole, denying the term boyfriend and all.”

“Oh...?”

 

Nico groans as he reconnects their lips, the skeletal butterflies he felt when he first realised his attraction to Will returning to his stomach. Will doesn’t push him away; in fact, the son of Apollo deepens the kiss. Just by a degree, though, as if he’s testing Nico’s waters. Nico groans again as he grabs the back of Will’s neck. Before he can notice any slightest bit of movements, Will pushes Nico against a tree Nico failed to detect.

 

They kiss for a while, but Nico pulls away when he feels _something_.

 

 _Merda, how romantic. My first Will-induced boner right by the lake where anyone can walk in on us,_ Nico curses inside his head.

 

“Do you, er, want me to help you with your problem, Nico?” Even while uncertain, there’s a slight cocky tone to Will’s words. A child of Apollo thing, Nico guesses.

“Shut up, Will,” Nico can feel his blush returning. “I don’t need help with–”

 

Of course, Will doesn’t listen to Nico and cups Nico’s erection.

 

“Stay still and let me get rid of your ‘problem, doctors order,” Will smirks down at Nico.

 

Nico obliges.

 

-

 

“You know that I’m a–”

“Good, I’ll be your first and your last sexual partner ever,” Will cuts Nico off again. The healer is on his knees. _For me._ “Or any kind of partner.”

“Cocky,” Nico grumbles.

“Heard that,” Will replies, pulling the zipper down— _finally_. Will has the audacity to pull at the waistband of Nico’s black briefs with his teeth.

“You know very well I can shadow-travel to my cabin and just fix this problem myself, right?” Nico growls as Will takes his sweet time to get his lower half naked. “It’s so easy to–”

“No shadow-travelling either, doctor’s orders,” Will grins as he tells Nico something Nico’s been dreading.

 

Nico bites his lower lip.

 

Will presses kisses to the base of Nico’s cock, humming to himself. Nico moans—like the virgin he is—to that action. Fuck his boyfriend for being a tease. Where did he learn to start with? Had his boyfriend… experienced this before?

 

“Am I not pleasing you right?” Will asks with a frown. “Fuck, I’m so–”

“You—fucking hell, Will,” Nico cusses as Will laps at his tip. It feels too good to be real. His fingers find their way to Will’s golden locks and grip hard onto them. Will lets out a moan at that. Nico silently notes that as Will continues with his teasing. For someone who’s never blown someone before, Will sure as Hades knows how to tease someone, in Nico’s opinion. Will continues with the teasing licks on the length of his shaft. It takes a bit before Will finally wraps those pretty pink lips around Nico’s tip, sucking as he making slurping noises. That might just be the hottest sound Nico’s ever heard.

 

Then Will takes Nico in his mouth, inch by agonisingly slow inch. Nico starts spitting out vulgarities in Italian, unable to handle the pleasure. _Too much_ , again. Nico can swear Will’s smirking at his sex noises. Embarrassingly enough, Nico comes not too far into the actual blowjob part. He shoots his load down Will’s throat, not quick enough to warn him before he did.

 

“Fuck, sorry, babe–”

“You called me babe so s’all good,” Will smiles his dorky smile.

“You’re a dork,” Nico reminds his boyfriend.

“ _Ti amo anch’io_ ,” Will smirks.

“Yeah, I love you, you dork,” Nico feigns a sigh as he kneels to kiss his sunshine’s lips.


End file.
